The purpose of the study is to provide a mechanism for long-term monitoring of treatment or management strategies. The primary objective of the study is to compare rates of morbidity and mortality in participants randomized to different HIV treatment of management strategies. The secondary objectives are: 1) To study the association of long-term virologic and immunologic changes with progression of HIV disease; 2) Describe patterns of change in treatment over time and natural history; 3) To compare incidents of management strategies; 4) Conducted studies for those who develop clinical events; 5) Compare demographics and risk categories; 6) To determine relationships between genotypic patterns and clinical disease progression. This study will enroll about 4,000 patients and will take approximately 5 years to complete. This research study involves only medical followup and evaluation of blood tests related to HIV and Hepatitis infection. Subjects will be asked about their medical history and any medications they are taking. Blood will also be tested for hepatitis. Subjects will be asked to give the research staff personal identifying information (father's last name, SS number, birth date, state of birth and residence). This information may be used in the future to check the National Death Index, a computer information system listing the names of people who have died. This kind of check will be done if, at some point during the study, the staff has no other record of whether or not subjects are alive. Subjects will be asked to provide the names of any friends or family members that the research staff may contact if they have problems reaching them. If the information needed for this study is not available from the medical record and subjects cannot be reached directly, the staff may attempt to contact friends or family members.